Far Away
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: I love you and I've loved you all along, and I miss you, been far away for far too long...EXW


FullMetal Songfile.exe

AngolMoaChan

-Far Away-

**I **realize** that ShadowCloud1362 beat me to this, but I've had this idea for so long that I need to do it justice. XD It's such an EdWin song. **

**Disclaimers- I don't own Far Away or Full Metal Alchemist. They belong to Nickelback and Cow-sensei. XD**

**Time period: After episode 45, but 50 ended in success instead of awful, horrid, sadness. ;.;**

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late,_

They were planning on leaving, under the cover of darkness and disguises, tomorrow. And yet…in a way, Edward wasn't ready to go. He has this nasty feeling in his gut: this was going to be a difficult trip. Putting both hands behind his head, he gave a long sigh. There were so many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to do with his life. It was about damn time he crossed number one off of his "Things to Do before I Die" list.

"Winry? Can I talk to you?"

_Just one chance, just one breath,_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know, you know,_

_You know_

"What is it, Edward?" she dropped her wrench and it landed with a dull thunk on the wooden surface, "Did you need something?"

"Well yeah, there's been something I wanted to tell you." he sat down on the bed and looked at the floor, his face tinged mildly pink, "I--"

"What, Ed? I need to finish this up so you can leave."

"I…

_I love you_

_I have loved you all along"_

Winry's expression went from shock to pure ecstasy. She pushed backwards from her chair and tackled him in a hug.

"Oof! Winry, ah…"

"You…you really mean it?" she looked down at him, her azure orbs filled with tears.

_And I miss you, _

_Been far away for far too long_

"Yeah…" Ed looked away, his bangs hiding his red face, "And…well, I didn't really realize it until a couple of days ago and…bah, I'm blabbering like an idiot." He gave up mid-speech, completely flustered.

"It's okay." She laughed warmly, "You don't have to go on any romantic tirades. I like you the way you are."

"Thanks…"

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore._

The next day, he and Al left, off on some adventure she would never be a part of. With a sigh, Winry closed her window and flopped on her bed. She would keep waiting here and dreaming of the days when he was done with his quest. It was what she did best, after all.

_On my knees, I'll ask,_

_Last chance for one last dance,_

_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

Ed leaned his head on the cool glass of the train window, trying to ice his brain over so he could get a little shut-eye. He stared out of the window, and let his mind wander. Could he see himself…maybe married to Winry? Maybe even having kids with her…? Ed smiled softly at the thought. He would have to tell Al later. His little brother was always better on romance subjects. He could ask for advice on how to take a girl on a date.

_I'd give it all,_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything, _

_But I won't give up_

'_Cause you know, you know_

Not even two days later a hearty knock sounded on the door. Figuring it was a customer, Winry buttoned up her mechanic's suit to the neck and brushed her hair before opening the door.

"Winry! Hey!"

The cheery voice was immediately recognizable: even without the tinny ring of hollow metal. Winry gasped loudly and fell against the doorway in shock, "A-Al?"

"Yep!" he grinned warmly and held out his arms, "Can I have a hug?"

"O-of course!" she ran to him and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek to make sure he was real, "Oh Al, I can't believe it, this is amazing! You're really back!"

"I hope you aren't cheating on me with my brother there, Winry." Golden eyes popped up from behind Al with a cheerful grin, "I know he's cute, but you wouldn't just forget about me, right?"

"Ed!" she let go of Al and raced towards him, glomping him ecstatically, "Are you normal too? Or am I going to have to hit you with my wrench?"

Ed gulped and rolled up his pant leg, "See? Normal. Well, mostly. I got my human arm back, but had to give it again so Al could get his memory too."

"So your arm is still auto-mail?"

"Yeah..."

"Good. I'm glad. It's a part of you that I made." She smiled at him before leaning down and giving him a small kiss, "Welcome home, alchemy geek."

Edward blushed and nodded, "Um, thanks auto-mail geek."

_I wanted; I wanted you to stay,_

'_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

"Well? Are you guys coming inside or not? Grandma's gonna be thrilled."

"You bet!" Al grinned and raced inside, "Maybe she'll make stew! I can still remember what it tastes like!"

Once Al was gone, Ed looked over to Winry and gently took her hand in his, "So, Winry, you never did agree with me. I said it: it's only fair that you do too."

"H-huh?" she blushed, "Well….okay…"

" 'okay….?' What's that supposed to mean?"

She pulled out her wrench and hit him lightly, "It means

_I love you and I've loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long"_

"Well said." He smiled and a soft silence settled over them. Ed looked up into the clouds for a moment and then gazed at Winry, "Hey….Win?"

"Yeah, Ed?"

_So keep breathing_

He sighed wistfully and glanced back up at the sky, "_I'm not leaving you anymore"_

Winry nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, "_I believe it, so hold on to me and never let me go…"_

"I never will…I promise"

**---END---**

**Well, what did you think? Hm? I tried something different by having them say the lines of the song…I swear every time I hear this it's Winry then Ed, back and forth and it's so pretty and romantic! (quixotic sigh) :D **

**Please please please please PLEASE review! I really want critique: this is way different than what I usually write. **


End file.
